minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Aiden
Aiden is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode, who appears as a minor antagonist in "The Order of the Stone" and the main antagonist in "Order Up!". He was one of the four members of The Ocelots, a team of builders rival to Jesse's Gang. He later forms his own group, the Blaze Rods. He is voiced by Matthew Mercer. Biography Appearance Aiden's has brown hair and wears a black jacket with the face of an ocelot (two crossed blaze rods in "Order Up!") on it. Under this, he wears a green shirt with yellow buttons similar to Magnus. Later in episode 5, he wears armor similar to that of a Roman Gladiator. Personality Aiden is shown to be mean, manipulative, mocking and ruthless. In episode 5 he becomes more brutal, driven by envy and megalomania. He, at first, appears to be mean, mocking and ruthless. Much like the other Ocelots minus Lukas, he behaves like a stereotypical verbal bully. He tends to make offensive jokes to whoever he judges to be under his level, even if they are now above him. Jesse and his friends are major targets of his taunts, even as the New Order. He is also a sore loser and lacks morality. For example, after Jesse's building managed to impress the jury at the EnderCon Building Competition, Aiden was unable to accept it and angrily broke a stone block holding back lava that, when unleashed, set fire to Reuben's costume, and burns Jesse's building if he/she gets Olivia and Axel come along with him/her to find Reuben. Later at Endercon, when meeting Jesse again, he makes fun of Reuben's incident in front of him/her, clearly remorseless and not caring that Reuben got lost and could have gotten seriously injured, much to Jesse's anger who then shoves him out of his/her way. On his return in Episode 5, Aiden has devolved into an outright megalomaniac, and his lack of humility, sheer arrogance, and impulsive tendencies borderlined onto outright insanity and his treatment of his teammates has become heavily one sided, with him beating them, and ordering them to do dangerous jobs he doesn't wish to do. He appears to have an inferiority and superiority complex at the same time, believing himself to be better than Jesse and their group, and becoming heavily frustrated and angered when Jesse's group succeed. His hunger for power and fame is so great, he abused, lied, and cheated his way to removing Jesse and the Founder from the Sky City, now claiming it as "his world", once more demonstrating his psychopathic megalomania. Despite that, Aiden is surprisingly self-righteous, believing that he is supposed to be a hero and Jesse is a villain, being highly jealous of him/her success, to the point of attempting to outright murder him/her. Aiden is also highly manipulative and, when he wants to be, charismatic. This is shown when he and the Blaze Rods get to Sky City not long before the Order of the Stone, and in a short amount of time, have gained upmost trust from the Founder and have convinced the citizens of Sky City that the Order of the Stone are tyrants. He is also shown sucking up to the Founder, being unnaturally polite towards her and saying things like; "We are honored, wonderful founder." Despite this, he makes no attempt to act nice toward Reginald, the Captain of the Guard, shoving him out of the way in the Founder's throne room saying, "Out of my way, Reggie." Also, as soon as Aiden gets his hands on the Eversource, the treasure Sky City needs to survive, Aiden drops his affable facade and openly betrays the Founder, clearly not caring what happens to Sky City. Despite his sociopathic qualities, when cornered and left defenseless, Aiden immediately loses his confidence and openly shows cowardice, surrendering and begging not to be hurt. This is shown during his final duel with Jesse, after he loses his sword. If Jesse takes Aiden to safety, Aiden sees the error of his ways and apologizes to Jesse for causing so much trouble. He determinantly shows a desire to reedeem himself for his crimes. He also says that he won't try to compete with Jesse anymore. However, if Jesse either kicks Aiden downs waterfall off the edge of Sky City or leaves him to die (resulting in Aiden attacking Jesse and getting knocked into a waterfall of the edge of Sky City), Aiden will show no remorse, angrily glaring at Jesse after being arrested. Quotes Items *Beacon *Stained Glass *Enchanted Diamond Sword *Cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel (Temporarily) *Spawn Eggs *Firework Rockets (Determinant) *Carrots Trivia *Aiden's vest resembles Magnus's armor. *Otis and the Schoolboy are also voiced by Matthew Mercer. *In Minecraft: Story Mode, Episode 5, Aiden can directly be described as a "Master Manipulator" by Jesse. *Aiden is the first antagonist in Minecraft Story Mode who can directly kill Jesse with a sword if he/she doesn't react quickly enough. (While Jesse does have a sword fight with Ivor earlier, Ivor won't kill Jesse if he/she doesn't react fast enough.) *After Aiden is defeated, if Jesse takes him to safety and later tells him to make a new start, Aiden will show interest in building himself a house and becoming a writer. *Depending on the player's choices in Episode 5, several outcomes will happen that are worth noting, **If Jesse assists Lukas when fighting Aiden, Jesse will knock a tooth out of Aiden. **If Jesse takes Aiden with him\her in Sky City, Aiden will be captured by the guards. Then, he will talk to Jesse that he'll not compete with him anymore (therefore redeeming himself). ***Aiden may talk about becoming a writer, depending on Jesse's answer. **If Jesse knocks Aiden off Sky City, once Aiden is apprehended, he will glare at Jesse and not stop to apologize. **If Jesse decides to walk away from him, he will try to attack Jesse. If Jesse fails to stop him, Reginald will stop Aiden himself. **Aiden's armor that he had in episode 5, resembles to Soren's armor only on his legs and arm. It is unknown where Aiden got it from. Gallery Blaze_1024px.jpg|'Aiden' spawning a Blaze to attack Jesse. Aiden Suprise .png|'Aiden' surprised by Jesse. Aiden.png|Aiden at EnderCon. KNwp125-1-.png|'Aiden' after Jesse knocked his tooth out. jessevsaiden.jpg|Aiden fighting Jesse. 524260376.jpg|Aiden at his surrender AidenSkyCity1.jpg|'Aiden' in Sky City during Episode 5. AidenWithArmor.jpeg|Aiden wearing armor BlazeRodsandNewOrder.png|Aiden and The Blaze Rods fighting the New Order of The Stone. MaxthonSnap20160821185611.png|Aiden and a Creeper Spawn Egg. Aiden2.png|Aiden dissing the New Order of The Stone. Tottally_not_Star_Wars.jpg|Jesse and Aiden begin their final duel. Defeated.jpg|Jesse defeating Aiden. Charles_vs_Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse. Ominous.jpg|Aiden waiting for Jesse. Aiden.jpeg|'Aiden' with Maya and Gill Aiden watching .jpeg|'Aiden' just after he just punched the stone, allowing the lava to flow Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|'Aiden' asking Gabriel a question Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas, and Aiden. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Blaze Rods Category:Determinant Characters Category:Unknown Characters